


Weisspire

by MilesM



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Forgiveness, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge, Undead, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesM/pseuds/MilesM
Summary: After an accident ended her career as a Huntress before it began, Weiss Schnee vowed to never let anything stand between her and her desires. And what she desires now is Ruby Rose.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Weisspire

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a greentext by That IT Guy. I enjoyed it quite a bit and wrote a few greentexts based on it. This is an attempt to turn those greentexts into a prose format.

Weiss wasn't nervous. There was no fear, no worry as to how the night would end. It could only end in one way, how could it not? She was confident in her abilities, her beauty, her former leader's feelings for her. It had been nearly a year since they had last seen each other, since the accident that ended Weiss' aspirations of becoming a huntress and saw her whisked home to recover under the careful supervision of her father. But a year had passed, her recovery complete, and her overbearing family could no longer control her life. Most importantly, she had finally accepted her feelings towards Ruby Rose.

Ruby Rose, her former leader, the youngest Huntress to graduate from Beacon Academy. Beautiful and innocent, the object of Weiss' desire. A simple "I need you" had brought the flower to her now, where she could indulge her lusts out from under the watchful eyes of overprotective friends and family.

And now Weiss was standing at the arrivals gate, watching people hurry past, loading their luggage into cars and taxis as she waited her final wait. There was no doubt how tonight would end, but the thirst she felt for her soon to be lover made her tense like a compressed spring, ready to be released and indulge herself. She saw a glimpse of scarlet that turned into a familiar blur and suddenly she felt arms around her and a warm body latched onto her.

"Oh, Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, "I missed you so much! We were so worried with your accident and you getting sick and not being able to talk with you or see you and wow you are a lot paler than I remember and were your hands always so cold I have some gloves if you-"

"Ruby," Weiss interrupted, smiling.

"Yes?"

"You're rambling."

"I'm sorry," Ruby blushed. "I just missed you."

Weiss extracted herself from the embrace, squeezing Ruby's hand gently before letting go and picking up the huntress' bag. "I missed you too," she said comfortingly. "Now let's go, I have big plans for tonight and they do not involve standing around in an airport."

It was an overcast day and the thick clouds blocking the sky didn't clear until the sun had already set, but the gloomy weather didn't affect the mood at all. The day was only used to prepare for the night. Ruby was awestruck, first by the limo, then the city passing by outside its windows, followed by the Schnee Family Mansion and the extensive and perfectly gardened grounds.

They had reservations to the most expensive restaurant in Atlas, and Weiss was looking forward to showing off her friend as much as she was looking forward to showing off for her. She left Ruby in the care of the house's staff, who appeared as if from nowhere to show Ruby to her room, to show her the dress Weiss had left for her, and to style her hair and makeup. The horde of help didn't speak, except to dismiss Ruby's concerns over the effort being spent on her, simply saying "The Mistress insists."

And so she did. Though Weiss left her guest alone, she had planned every detail. The scarlet, strapless dress that hugged and accentuated Ruby's figure in ways no clothes ever had before, the gold and garnet necklace and bracelets that cost as much as her plane ticket, the flower perfectly planted in her hair. All perfectly set to make her the perfect object of desire. When she finally appeared at the top of the stairs of Weiss' foyer, it took all the control Weiss had to not pounce upon her immediately. But she could wait. She had waited a year and she could wait a little longer still.

The restaurant was crowded, but the two passed to the front of the line and were taken away to their table by the maître d', Ruby clinging to Weiss, still unstable on the heels selected for her. All eyes were on the couple, something Weiss accepted as her due and something Ruby became increasingly self-conscious of.

"Weiss?" Ruby whispered. "Can we go someplace else? Everyone is staring at us."

"You're a very beautiful woman," Weiss replied. "Dressed like that people are going to stare."

"It makes me nervous," Ruby blushed.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from the monsters," Weiss teased.

Ruby laughed, nervously. "Monsters I can handle."

They slid into their booth by the window, overlooking the city and the frozen sea beyond. The clouds had parted since sunset and the light of the broken moon shown down, bathing it all in pale, cold light. Ruby stared slack jawed, but Weiss didn't even look. She quietly whispered orders to their waiter and watched her companion.

"It's beautiful," Ruby breathed.

Weiss had seen this view or something like it her entire life. It was background beauty to her, like the chandeliers and paintings of her own mansion, dulled by their familiarity. Still, while it could no longer speed her heart, she knew it was something special.

"It is," she agreed. "Beautiful, but cold. I prefer the warmer view."

Ruby blushed, and hid her face by taking a sip of water. The sight of blood rushing to her cheeks was intoxicating and Weiss made a note to prompt that reaction more often.

The wines arrived, a sweet rosé for Ruby and a dark red for Weiss which she assured Ruby would not enjoy. The food came in waves, salads, soups, appetizers, the entrée, dessert, each one coming on the heels of the other, each admired and consumed by the girl from vale along with more and more wine. All the while they talked and talked about everything the other had missed, or Ruby did, at least. Weiss was quiet more than not, preferring to listen to her companion and barely touched her food except to move it around.

When coffee finally came after the dessert, Ruby took her cup with both hands to sip.

"I'm glad you ordered this," she said. "I think the wine is getting to me."

"It's Vacuan Coffee," Weiss laughed. "It has liquor in it."

Ruby giggled, setting the cup down and then letting out a long sigh.

"Weiss," she started, "why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Weiss asked nonchalantly.

"This," Ruby replied, gesturing at the world at large. "The dress, the restaurant, inviting me up here."

"Can't I be nice to a friend?"

"But you didn't invite Yang, or Blake, or anybody else, just me. And it's kinda awkward considering…"

"Considering…?" prompted Weiss. Ruby was not meeting her gaze now.

"I mean after what happened to your family?" Ruby finished, grimacing. "Isn't it soon for…this?"

Weiss nodded. The passing of her family had been sudden, surprising everyone. A terrible event, and coming on the heels of Weiss' own accident. Many whispered the family was cursed.

Weiss herself agreed more often than not.

"You know what my family was like better than anyone," Weiss sadly said. "I miss them, I do. But I didn't let them control me while they were here and I don't want to be held back by ghosts."

Weiss reached across the table, taking Ruby's hand in hers. "I don't want to be held back by anything."

"I think I like you," Ruby blurted out, the words tumbling over each other.

"I like you too," Weiss whispered. She stood, silkily sliding out of the booth. "And I need you." She turned to walk away but stopped and turned for a moment. "I want to devour you."

She left, forcing herself to not look back again. She was as confident as ever, but this was the delicate moment. Ruby would follow her. She would come to her, surrender herself, the mouse to the cat. Weiss just had to control herself to make the moment perfect. Sure enough as she waited outside for the chauffeur to bring the car around she felt the young huntress appear at her side, holding her heels in her hands.

"Did you mean what you said," Ruby asked.

"Every word," Weiss answered, looking forward.

The ride back to the manor was fast, the young couple ignoring the city outside for each other's lips. Ruby was giggling and sighing wistfully.

"You need to keep me from drinking too much next time," said Ruby Rose, victim of wine.

"I'll keep them away from you," promised Weiss.

When they reached the manor, Weiss helped the young woman to her feet and up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"This bed is bigger than my room!" Ruby exclaimed, falling back onto the bed. "Why don't you show me around?"

Weiss slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall off her form, revealing herself to her soon to be lover. She fell upon Ruby, her lips and hands wandering and slowly undressing the young huntress. The two moved as they explored each other, and when the last of Ruby's clothes left her she found herself sitting on the edge of the bed, watching herself in the mirrors of an ornate vanity. She took a moment to admire herself. She had some scars from her chosen career, and her hair was no longer perfectly styled as it was before dinner, but she still felt beautiful in this moment with her lover.

She jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist and Weiss kissing her neck.

"I didn't see you there," Ruby moaned, her heart racing.

"What was that?" Weiss asked, not lifting her head and nipping lightly on Ruby's fair skin.

Ruby looked back to the mirror, where she sat alone.

"I don't see you there," she said, alarm slowly pushing its way through the haze of drink.

Weiss' head snapped up, glaring at the mirror, her countenance twisting in rage.

"Shit."

Ruby pulled away from Weiss and started for the door, but Weiss was on her immediately, tackling her and pinning her to the floor. Ruby tried to fight, but the cold hands holding her down were too strong for her in her intoxicated state. She screamed as Weiss drew back her lips, revealing a pair of sharp fangs.

"I didn't want it to happen this way," Weiss said consolingly.

"What are you? What are you doing?" Ruby screamed.

"I told you at the restaurant," Weiss replied. "I'm going to devour you."

Weiss dove forward and drove her fangs into her lover's neck and relished in the blood that flowed forth. She drank deeply, nourishing herself, satiating herself after having denied her desires for so long. It took a long time to finish and she kept drinking long after Ruby's movement ceased under her. When she pulled herself away from the body it was pale and empty, eyes staring up in unblinking horror, makeup smeared by final tears.

Weiss felt alive for the first time since her family passed. The fresh blood moving through her was exhilarating, the voice inside calling for her to give in to the monster inside was gone. No more voice telling her she was the top of the food chain and everyone else was her prey. No voices, no hunger, no need to indulge her monstrous desires. Just Weiss Schnee.

And the corpse of her best friend on the floor.

The strength left her and she collapsed to her knees. She sobbed without tears and pressed her lips to Ruby's again and again.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

But there was no reply. Weiss Schnee was alone with her monster.


	2. 12:32am

Yang startled awake, sitting upright before consciousness had fully embraced her. Her heart pounded in her chest and her ears, her sheets were soaked in sweat. She panted for breath, but she just couldn't get enough air. She looked around her in panic for what woke her, but saw nothing. Her apartment was dark and still, only the green light of her alarm clock illuminated the room.

12:32am.

It took her a moment to recognize the silence under the dull thudding of her heartbeat. The thousand unnatural sounds that made up the background of her life in the city were, for the first time quieted and the peace that filled the void was strangely discomforting. Similarly discomforting was the feeling that she wasn't alone. She couldn't see anything in the darkness, but she felt something there, something familiar.

"…Ruby?" she called out, without knowing why.

"Yeah, it's me," a voice from the darkness sighed. "More or less."

Yang reached for the lamp next to her bed.

"No, don't," Ruby's voice called out. "I can't be here for long, I just wanted to talk."

"Fine," Yang sighed and pulled her hand back from the lamp and rubbed her eyes, trying to will them into seeing through the darkness. "But what-" she yawned, interrupting herself before continuing, "But what are you doing here anyway? Weren't you going to Atlas? You were really excited about seeing Weiss again."

There was a pause before Ruby's voice continued, sad and embarrassed.

"No… I mean, yeah, I did, but… Well, it didn't really go as planned."

Yang sighed, remembering all the plans her sister had been making. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I know you had your hopes up."

She patted the bed next to her, but Ruby made no move to sit down. Yang stared at where the voice was coming from, her eyes starting to become accustomed to the light but still not seeing more than the idea of a shadow of her sister.

"Ruby?"

"I can't-" Ruby started before cutting herself off and starting again. "I can't stay long. I have to go back."

"But I thought you said it didn't-"

"No, it really didn't go as planned," Ruby said morosely. "It went badly. Really, really badly."

Ruby sighed. "Look, it's complicated."

Yang shook her head. "Is Weiss okay? Are you okay?"

There was a silence before Ruby answered.

"No," she said, a sorrow in her voice Yang had not heard since Summer died. "No, we're not okay. I'm so sorry."

Yang felt the fear she felt when she awoke start to return.

"What's wrong," she asked. "Ruby, tell me, please."

"…Please don't be mad."

"Ruby…"

"Please. It's important."

Yang didn't say anything. Something stopped her from promising, something that knew she would not be able to keep her word.

"…I have to go," Ruby sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. And that I love you."

"Ruby-"

"And that I'm okay now," Ruby interrupted. "Better than I thought."

"Ruby, just tell me-"

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Yang. I have to go now."

"Ruby, wait!"

Yang reached out for the lamp again and turned it on. Harsh yellow light flooded the room. There was no one there. She heard the low rumble of a truck passing by outside. Her alarm clock read 12:32am.

Yang searched the apartment, but there was no sign of her sister. The door was locked and chained. She tried calling Ruby and Weiss but the call went to voicemail both times. Understandably, she told herself, it's early in the morning and they're probably asleep.

…Or otherwise busy.

She called Blake too, though she didn't know what she could do. Blake wasn't happy with being woken up, but did her best to calm her friend. And it worked. By the time they hung up Yang was almost convinced it was a bad dream. Almost.

It took her a long time to fall asleep again, and when she finally did she spent the rest of the night troubled by nightmares. When she was awoken by her scroll ringing it was a relief. More so when she saw it was Weiss calling.

"Oh Weiss," Yang groaned, stretching, "I'm glad you called back, I had the worst dream-"

"Yang…"

Yang felt her heart stop. Weiss' voice was full of tears and anguish.

"Yang, it's Ruby..." Weiss sobbed. "She…"

Yang didn't hear anything else. The scroll fell from her hand and clattered to the floor. A scream tore itself from her throat. Her sister was gone. And a part of Yang was gone with her.


	3. Morning's Mourning

Weiss hung up her phone and let out a long, slow, shuddering sigh as Ruby silently watched. Weiss was sitting at her vanity, staring into the mirror that refused to reflect.

“You would think not having to face yourself would make it easier,” Weiss murmured to herself. Her voice was hoarse. She had spent the night crying, though tears would not come any more. Ruby wanted to go to her friend, to comfort her, tell her everything was going to be okay, to forgive her…

…But the body on the floor wouldn’t let her.

Ruby turned away from Weiss and drifted to the corpse. She had seen dead bodies before, but this… This was new. It was naked and so pale to seem almost translucent. The body stared up at the ceiling with silver gray eyes. Ruby had always liked her eyes, they made her feel special. Now they just stared ahead, unfocused and unblinking, frozen in a state of confused fear.

Ruby looked from the body to her… self? He had always assumed ghosts would wear clothes, somehow. But there was apparently no dignity in death. She reached out to her body’s face. Her hand passed through at first, but, concentrating as hard as she could, she was able to close her body’s eyes with her fingers.

The effort left her exhausted. She could barely move after such a minor thing. She stayed there, hunched over and panting for breath for some time before realizing there was no point. She wasn’t really breathing. She’d never feel air fill her lungs again. She’d never feel anything.

The anger came on her quickly, it filled her and boiled over. She stood and turned to face Weiss, screaming at her in anger and sorrow.

“How could you do this to me?!”

For a second Ruby could see herself in the mirror. Weiss’ eyes went wide and she spun away from the vanity, looking around the room frantically.

“Ruby?” she called, her face showing the same terror Ruby felt only hours ago.

Before Ruby could respond there was a knock at the door and two servants entered. Their faces were a practiced blank. If they noticed the body on the floor or their mistress’ distress, they gave no indication.

“Are you ready, Ma’m?” one of them asked.

Weiss looked around the room, her gaze passing straight over Ruby before nodding slowly.

“Yes,” she replied quietly, and then louder with resolve. “Yes. Take her to the car. I will be down shortly.”


	4. Rubygeist

Ruby was surprised at how easy it was to travel to the morgue with Weiss. Going to see Yang was an ordeal, she’d felt like a rubber band, pulling her back harder and harder the further out she went. The ride in the back of the luxury sedan took no effort at all. Maybe it was because her body was in the trunk. She hoped not. She couldn’t imagine spending eternity in the morgue. Or a cemetery or wherever she’d be taken afterwards.

Ruby stayed quiet the entire trip, choosing instead to watch her former partner. Weiss had dressed in a concealing white outfit, with a scarf covering her head and a large pair of sunglasses over her eyes. When she stepped outdoors a parasol shielded her from the sun low on the horizon.

“What happened to you?” Ruby asked.

She didn’t expect an answer and didn’t receive one. Weiss dropped her gaze to the floor and said nothing. She did not raise her eyes again until they reached their destination. Weiss headed straight inside to speak to a clerk, but Ruby casually floated around the small waiting room. It was brightly lit, but the sickly yellow green walls made everything look dimmer and grimier than they probably were. An old television sat in the corner, a news broadcast being watched by a middle aged woman who looked like she had been waiting a long time and was prepared to wait longer.

“Yer new, I take it?”

Ruby jumped, bumping a chair and making Weiss and the clerk look over in confusion. The woman who spoke barely reacted, just repeated her question.

“I said, yer new?”

Ruby imagined a flush of embarrassment she could no longer produce and covered herself with her hands as best she could.

“Nobody else can see me,” she explained, lamely.

The woman tsk’d and shook her head.

“Honey, don’t worry. I been here…” she looked to the ceiling as if that might help the memory come loose, but failing shook her head again. “Well, I been here a long time. Seen a lot of naked folk come in. Nothin’ to be ‘shamed of.”

She looked over at Ruby with an appraising eye and tsk’d again before turning back to the television.

“ _Really_ nothin’ to be ‘shamed of…” she muttered.

Ruby knew if she could blush she would be as red as her namesake.

“Why do you get clothes?” Ruby asked, in lieu of fleeing in embarrassment.

The woman chuckled.

“Ya died naked, honey?” she asked, kindly, and when Ruby nodded she continued. “Spooks make up how they look. Ya just died, so yer focused on yer death. When ya move on, you’ll start seeing yerself as yerself.”

A serious look came over the woman’s face and she turned to look at Ruby again.

“Did ya see yer door yet?”

Ruby scrunched her face up in confusion and shook her head.

“Door?” she asked.

The woman shook her head. “Don’t worry about it,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “You’ll know it when ya see it, don’t worry yer head.”

Before Ruby could respond she heard the door open and saw Weiss being ushered into the facility. Ruby floated after, calling out a farewell to the woman in the waiting room.

Ruby’s body was waiting for them, lying on a metal gurney in a dimly lit room. Ruby couldn’t feel, but the place looked cold and damp. The coroner was standing over the body and the clerk from up front led Weiss over to him.

Great, Ruby groaned inwardly, more people were getting to see her naked…

“I don’t belong here,” she whined.

Weiss winced and looked down at the floor and Ruby grimaced. She didn’t seem to be able to control when Weiss heard her, she didn’t mean to cause more pain. Ruby reached out to try and touch Weiss’ shoulder, to comfort her, when the coroner spoke.

“Another one?” he asked, sounding more tired than judgmental.

Ruby blinked in surprise and slowly lowered her arm. Weiss nodded.

“She has,” she started before correcting herself, “Had a family. She can’t just disappear like the others.”

They kept talking, but Ruby could barely hear them. Her mind just kept repeating the same words over and over.

Another one. Others.

She wasn’t the first.

…Would she be the last?

“Weiss,” Ruby said, her head swimming.

Weiss tripped over her sentence while speaking with the coroner, but powered through, her face resolute.

“Weiss,” Ruby repeated, disbelief fading and turning quickly to anger.

Weiss wringed her hands, but maintained her stony façade.

“Weiss!” Ruby raged.

“Just take care of this,” Weiss snapped before turning and practically fleeing the room, calling over her shoulder “I have business elsewhere!”

Ruby just stared after her, refusing to follow. How could Weiss have-

And then she felt it. A familiar sensation. Like a rubber band slowly being stretched, drawing her away from the morgue. Ruby looked down at the body on the gurney in disbelief. It wasn’t fair. She should have been attached to this, shouldn’t she? She laughed humorously and let the pull drag her slowly out of the morgue and after Weiss. It seems the two of them would be together for a while more.

Weiss was sitting in her room when Ruby floated in, still steaming. The room was dark, cut off from the outside by thick velvet drapes. Weiss stared blankly into her vacant vanity mirror.

“Weiss,” Ruby started.

Weiss closed her eyes and covered her ears with both hands.

“Please stop,” she begged.

“How many people?” asked Ruby, floating closer.

“Go away,” Weiss begged.

“How many people, Weiss?”

“Too many,” Weiss whispered.

Ruby shook her head in disbelief.

“How could you do this?”

“I’m sorry,” Weiss said, her voice quiet and strained.

“You hurt them,” Ruby said, unrelenting. “You killed them.”

“I know,” Weiss whimpered. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“You killed _me_!” Ruby screamed. “I loved you and you killed me!”

“I’m sorry!” Weiss screamed. “I’m sorry, Ruby, I’m so sorry! I couldn’t help it! I couldn’t stop myself! I tried so hard for so long, but I was so thirsty and I…I…”

Weiss collapsed onto the tabletop, sobbing uncontrollably.

“I’m a monster…I’m a monster…”

Ruby felt a tightness in her chest and watched Weiss sobbing and gasping out the same line over and over.

“I’m a monster. I’m a monster...”

And she was. Ruby couldn’t deny it. Her more than anybody.

“I’m sorry, Ruby…”

She was a monster and a killer.

“I’m so sorry…”

But whatever she had done…

“Please…”

And whatever she was…

“Please forgive me…”

…She was still her friend.

“Weiss,” Ruby said, her voice soft now, and gentle. “Weiss, it’s okay…”

“I want to die…”

Ruby went to her. She couldn’t touch Weiss, couldn’t comfort her, but being near her felt right.

“Weiss,” she whispered, “I still love you. And I will be here for you as long as you need me.”

Weiss didn’t react. Whether she could still hear her or not, Ruby didn’t know. She looked up from Weiss into the mirror and saw herself. Her skin was pink and flush and she was wearing her black dress and red cloak. Ruby nodded slowly and turned to look for what she knew would be there.

Plain and green, so flush with the wall that it almost seemed painted on. She immediately knew where it led, but she turned away and back to her friend. She was still needed here. She wasn’t going anywhere just yet.


	5. An Early Night

Ruby sat on the ledge outside Weiss’ window watching the sun set. The lights of Atlas were slowly coming on, their electric glow rising to substitute the sun’s fading brilliance. It was a wondrous sight, and one she found herself looking forward to every day. Vale had been impressive too, especially coming from Patch, but even that city paled in comparison. Glittering glass towers reached into the sky, elevated rail lines and roads snaked through the city, looking like silver streams from headlamps and streetlights.

Across the snowy lawn and past the iron fence that marked the boundary of the Schnee estate, a dog started barking. Smiling, Ruby pushed gently off the ledge and floated across the snowscape. The dog was big, an Atlasian Shepherd she thought, and was being walked by a grumpy looking man. The dog stared as Ruby approached and sniffed the air curiously. The man, unaware of the invisible specter, called for the dog and tugged on its leash, and, when neither elicited the desired response, dragged the dog away and back onto their rounds.

Ruby let out a bittersweet hum and turned to lazily float back to Weiss’ window. She thought about Zwei and how much she missed him. She thought maybe she could apparate to him tomorrow, just to see how he’s doing. It took a lot of effort to travel that distance, but a short visit could be nice. Just a few minutes.

She floated through the closed window and the curtains covering it. Maybe she could convince Weiss to travel, then she could go anywhere. She looked at Weiss’ sleeping form covered in blankets and unnaturally still and sighed. Probably better to hold off on any trips.

For now, at least. Weiss needs time to get better first. Time and help. And until Weiss was ready, Ruby was prepared to stay and help. For as long as it took.

Ruby hovered over Weiss and whispered her name, but there was no response from the sleeping girl. She whispered again, drawing Weiss’ name into a lilting singsong to no effect. Not giving up she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted as loud as she could.

“WEISS!”

The curtains rippled and the miscellaneous items on her desk and nightstands rattled. Weiss jerked bolt upright from her slumber.

“Ruby?!” she gasped in shock, trying to come to grips with her sudden awakening.

“Yup!” chirped Ruby, floating off the bed. “It’s time to get up! It’s already…” She looked at the clock on the nightstand. “Four ten? That’s not right, the sun just set…”

“It’s winter, Ruby,” Weiss yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Days end early this time of…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “Why am I explaining this? You’re dead.”

“No need to be rude,” Ruby chided.

“I’m crazy,” Weiss laughed, humorlessly, falling back into bed.

Ruby floated back to the bed, lying beside her friend.

“You’re not crazy,” she said, soothingly.

“I’m talking to my dead best friend…” Weiss muttered.

“Well, yes,” Ruby agreed. “But that doesn’t make you crazy!”

Weiss sighed and stared at the ceiling.

“I need a drink.”

Ruby shifted uncomfortably.

“Want to get some orange juice?” she suggested.

“I mean a real drink,” Weiss grumbled.

“A bit early for alcohol…”

Weiss drew back her lips in a frustrated sneer.

“You know what I mean.”

Ruby could only see fangs, sharp and sparkling white. She slowly pushed herself away, floating across the room nervously.

“Let’s just try some orange juice first,” she said quietly.


End file.
